


Te garder près de moi

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Judy Martin, Judy Martin feels, Pre-Canon, Protective Kit Walker, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Jude vient de commettre l'irréparable. La petite fille en bleu sur la route ne se relève pas, ne respire probablement plus. Elle l'a tuée. La panique la gagne, la peur, aussi. Et elle s'enfuit. Là où, dans un autre univers, elle atterrit à Briarcliff, ruinant sa vie pour de bon, ici, elle tombe sur une station service. Plus précisément, elle tombe sur le dernier employé sur le point de rentrer chez lui. Jude vient de tomber sur Kit Walker.
Relationships: Sister Jude | Judy Martin/Kit Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Te garder près de moi

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir  _ réellement _ fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était forcément en train de rêver. Avait avalé trop d'alcool et de drogues mélangés - comme d'habitude, elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où sa soirée ne s'était pas terminée de cette manière - et maintenant elle avait des hallucinations. Des hallucinations particulièrement réalistes, mais c'était possible, pas vrai ? 

Parce qu'elle n'avait  _ pas _ \- bon sang, non, pitié, tout mais pas cela - elle n'avait  _ pas  _ renversé cette pauvre gamine ? 

Mais en même temps que diable foutait-elle en plein milieu de la route à une heure pareille ? Il n'y avait bien que les alcooliques et les débauchés dans son genre, à elle, pour être encore debout alors que l'aube arrivait à grands pas. 

Il n'y avait bien que les âmes esseulées pour ne pas trouver le sommeil dans son propre lit et courir le chercher dans ceux des autres. Ceux des hommes. Ceux qui ne la retiendraient pas au matin. Ceux qui lui feraient oublier, le temps d'un instant, combien elle était malheureuse. Combien elle était misérable. 

Pourtant, le corps tout de bleu vêtu, couché tête contre l'asphalte, les jambes tordues dans un angle qui n'annonçait rien de bon, ne disparaissait pas tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient. Jude avait beau le fixer, encore et encore, il restait là. Et elle se mit à pleurer. D'abord, doucement, puis à gros sanglots. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour rattraper son erreur. Enfin, son erreur... Son crime. En moins de deux minutes, et avant même de le réaliser, elle était devenue une criminelle. 

Et, soudain, alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait - elle avait tué une gamine, une enfant ! -, un nuage de peur s'amoncela au-dessus de sa tête pour déverser ses litres de pluie glaciale. Une pluie en forme de lames aiguisées, qui pénétrèrent sa chair, lacérèrent ses muscles, tranchèrent ses os pour se ficher directement dans son âme. 

Oh elle avait mal. Ce n'était même pas sa propre situation qui l'inquiétait le plus, mais celle de la petite. Ses parents. Sa mère. 

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. 

La culpabilité lui tordait les tripes. 

Elle devait partir. Vite. Loin. 

Tant pis pour le corps qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour l'enfant de toute façon.

Aussi, Jude avala quelques gorgées d'alcool à même la bouteille - elle n'était plus à cela près, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait encore changer à présent ? L'inévitable avait été commis, l'irréparable coulait désormais dans ses veines -, puis reprit la route, sans un dernier regard pour la petite fille en bleu qui respirait encore et qui regardait la Mort droit dans les yeux. 

oOo

Kit était une fois de plus le dernier à travailler et s'apprêtait à fermer boutique pour enfin rentrer chez lui - rentrer au calme -, lorsqu'une femme, blonde, les cheveux en bataille, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le maquillage coulé, se présenta à la station service. Elle empestait l'alcool. Et le désespoir. Mais il l'ignora pour se dépêcher de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. 

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, était secouée de sanglots et tentait d'articuler des mots qui restaient inéluctablement coincés dans sa gorge. Maladroitement, il entreprit de frotter son dos, avec autant de douceur dont il était capable.

— S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous, lui dit-il tout bas. Quel est votre nom ?

— Ju-Jude.

— Jude, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, tout va bien. 

(Si seulement il savait combien tout n'allait pas bien du tout. Si seulement il pouvait le savoir. Elle n'aurait alors pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait. N'aurait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute. Parce qu'alors tout deviendrait réel pour de bon, parce qu'alors il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Parce qu'alors elle se consumerait dans les affres du remord.) 

— Avez-vous quelque part où aller ? Quelqu'un à appeler ? Une voiture ?

(Sa voiture. L'arme du crime. Où était-elle ? Abandonnée quelque part, le réservoir vide, du sang sur le capot, l'odeur de cigarette incrustée dans les sièges. Elle n'en voulait plus, ne voulait plus jamais la revoir, remonter dedans. Plus jamais.)

Elle secoua seulement la tête avec force, avant de tomber un peu plus dans les bras de Kit, qui eut tout juste le temps de la soutenir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire d'elle. Elle avait sûrement un mari, des enfants qui l'attendaient quelque part. (Comment aurait-il pu savoir que, non, non vraiment, elle n'avait  _ personne _ , elle était complètement et irrémédiablement seule ?) Mais, dans cet état, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser repartir. Il n'en avait pas le cœur. 

— Très bien, on va rentrer.

Quel autre choix avait-il ? Avait-il seulement le choix, d'ailleurs ? 

Il la conduisit jusqu'à son propre véhicule, la fit grimper à l'arrière, où elle s'allongea, enfouissant son visage dans son coude tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de sanglots la secouait, et mit le moteur en marche. 

Demain matin, tout irait mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

OoO

Lorsque Jude se réveilla, le soleil atteignait presque son zénith et un jeune homme dormait sur le fauteuil près du lit dans lequel elle était. Le jeune homme d'hier soir. 

Hier soir. 

Tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup et elle eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure. Elle se redressa brusquement pour reprendre un souffle qui lui faisait défaut, une main sur la gorge, la bouche entrouverte, la désagréable sensation d'être un poisson hors de l'eau, en train de crever sur le bord de la route par temps de canicule. L'homme, apparemment, tiré de son demi-sommeil par le mouvement de son invitée, se jeta hors du siège et fut à côté d'elle en moins d'une seconde, une main sur son poignet, ses beaux yeux sombres, emplis d'inquiétude, rivés dans les siens. 

— Jude ? 

Ce fut comme si la main invisible qui tenait son cœur et le serrait entre ses doigts avides l'avait soudain lâché, l'air entra à nouveau dans ses poumons.

— Jude ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

_ Non, foutrement pas bien, non. Et ça n'ira plus jamais bien dorénavant _ , eut-elle envie de répondre. Pourtant, elle se tut. Elle n'avait pas confiance en sa voix, pas confiance en ses larmes qui pouvaient resurgir d'un moment à l'autre, la dévastant une nouvelle fois, la replongeant dans une transe dont elle sortirait encore plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. 

— Comment... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? bafouilla-t-elle, le timbre rauque

— Vous vous êtes endormie dans la voiture. Vous vous en souvenez ? 

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait plus si elle s'en souvenait et peu lui importait, au fond. 

— Je suis désolée.

Elle était si terriblement désolée. Pour tout. Pour cette enfant, cette petite fille en bleu aux lunettes à jamais brisées sur le bitume de la route, cette petite fille en bleu aux jambes tordues, cette petite fille qui en resterait une pour toujours, qui ne grandirait jamais, qui ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur d'être en vie. Parce qu'elle ne l'était plus. Par sa faute. Pour cet homme, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom, qui n'avait rien demandé et qui s'était retrouvé encombré d'une femme ivre, avec une conscience presque aussi lourde que le poids qu'elle devrait désormais porter dans son cœur jusqu'à sa mort. Mais surtout pour elle-même. Elle était si désolée d'avoir fait les mauvais choix, de s'être embourbée dans cette galère, de n'avoir plus personne à contacter, de n'avoir plus personne sur qui compter, de n'avoir jamais eu que des inconnus comme point de repère, comme point d'ancrage, comme appui. Et bon Dieu elle était désolée de s'être rendue aussi pitoyable. Tout était de sa faute, absolument tout, elle le savait, l'avait toujours su, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour empêcher sa destinée de se tracer. 

Elle s'était contentée de regarder les portes du bonheur se refermer devant son nez, sans rien faire, clouée par son impuissance et sa lâcheté. Sa peur. Encore et toujours sa peur. 

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main sur sa joue, trempée de larmes, elle le réalisait, la sortit brusquement de ses pensées. 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé pour vous mettre dans un tel état ?

_ Tout. Tout m'est arrivé, et tout m'a broyé le cœur.  _ Jude lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Il était si jeune, comment aurait-il seulement pu comprendre ? Comment aurait-elle seulement pu lui mettre sur la conscience ce qui était déjà trop insoutenable pour la sienne ? Les doigts, tièdes et rugueux, de l'homme tracèrent l'arrondi de sa pommette, l'arc de sa joue, la ligne de sa mâchoire, semblable à un peintre tentant de mémoriser au mieux son modèle. Ils s'arrêtèrent néanmoins avant de toucher sa bouche. Ses yeux, eux, en revanche, furent incapables de s'en détacher. 

— Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom, articula-t-elle faiblement. 

Son regard revint sur le sien et il sembla troublé l'espace d'une seconde ou deux. Avant de reprendre ses esprits.

— Kit. Walker. 

— Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Kit Walker. 

Sa main retomba mollement sur son genou. 

— Y a-t-il quelqu'un que je peux appeler pour vous ? 

Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras.

— Non. Vous travaillez dans une station service, c'est bien ça ?

Il acquiesça.

— J'aurais besoin d'essence. J'ai dû laisser ma voiture plus loin, elle est à sec.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses traits tirés de fatigue.

— Je vais pouvoir vous arranger ça alors. 

Elle lui sourit en retour, cependant, aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre geste. 

— Vous pensez que tout peut être pardonné ? murmura-t-elle avant d'avoir pu se retenir, au fond, elle espérait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue, qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa réponse, parce qu'elle la connaissait déjà, parce que  _ évidemment  _ que tout ne pouvait pas être pardonné. 

Encore moins ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il prit tout de même le temps d'y réfléchir.

— Oui. Mais je pense qu'il faut beaucoup de force et de volonté pour y parvenir. Et trouver la paix en soi. Un cœur tourmenté ne pourra pardonner même ce qui a été fait sans mauvaises intentions. 

— J'espère que vous avez raison.

Kit prit ses doigts entre les siens et les pressa avec douceur.

C'était si étrange. Tout cela, toute cette situation. Dormir dans le lit d'un parfait inconnu. Le laisser s'asseoir tout près. Le laisser sécher ses larmes.

Le laisser toucher son âme, son cœur, son corps.

Pour ce dernier, il était loin d'être le seul - si loin, oh pour cela aussi elle était tellement désolée - et, si d'habitude chaque contact lui apparaissait comme une éraflure, cette fois, il n'en était rien. Cela ressemblait bien davantage à la caresse d'un ange. Les larmes affluèrent de nouveau aux coins de ses yeux. 

— Ne pleure plus, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant encore, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Ne pleure plus, j'aime pas te voir pleurer. Peu importe ce que tu as pu faire et qui te fait tant peur, on mérite tous d'être pardonnés et d'avoir une seconde chance. Même toi.

Jude ne put résister plus longtemps, elle se redressa et vint entourer le cou de Kit de ses bras, l'enlaçant tout contre elle. Avec un rire léger, le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son nez dans ses boucles blondes. Ils se connaissaient à peine, ne s'étaient jamais croisés auparavant et peut-être ne se seraient jamais croisés du tout s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident - ce meurtre, pensa-t-elle -, néanmoins, quelque chose résonnait entre eux. Quelque chose d'indicible. Ils se comprenaient. Se comprenaient sans même avoir à prononcer un mot, se comprenaient simplement en un regard, comme si leur âme se rencontraient et trouvaient en l'autre ce qu'il lui manquait. C'était à la fois profondément effrayant et grisant. D'avoir quelqu'un qui lisait aussi facilement en nous. 

Dans son dos, la main de l'homme remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se poser sur sa nuque, lui déclenchant une vague de frissons dans tout le corps. 

Elle aurait pu rester ainsi, blottie dans ses bras, la chaleur de son corps contre la sienne, pendant des heures. Elle aurait même pu rester ainsi pour toujours. Et, si elle était certaine d'une chose, c'est que c'était  _ cela  _ que l'on appelait être chez soi. 

— Reste. 

Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle n'était pas sûre que l'ordre vienne de Kit, mais plutôt de son cœur qui hurlait trop fort, qui cognait trop vite dans sa poitrine. Rester. Quelle douce perspective. Quelle tendre illusion. 

Mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ? 

Elle se recula, de sorte à pouvoir trouver les yeux du jeune homme. 

— Reste avec moi. 

— Pourquoi, Kit ? 

Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de partir, mais une seule lui suffirait à rester. Une seule. Peu importait laquelle, une raison et elle ne repartait plus jamais.

— Pour que je puisse sécher tes larmes chaque fois que tu oublieras que tu mérites d'être heureuse. 

Jude pouffa de rire et porta les mains à sa bouche, camouflant le large sourire qui éclairait ses traits. Camouflant les quelques larmes qui revinrent brusquement chatouiller ses cils. 

Heureuse, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Mais elle sentait que, avec cet homme à ses côtés, elle pourrait l'être. Oh oui, avec lui à ses côtés, il serait si simple, si facile, si tentant, de l'être. 

Parce que, en réalité, elle l'était déjà, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître.

Et elle l'embrassa, sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, sans même penser aux conséquences. Elle fondit sur la bouche de Kit et y déposa un baiser riche en émotions. Un baiser qui ressemblait à tant d'autres donnés auparavant, mais qui, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. 

— Je prends ça pour un oui, j'imagine.

— Prends ça pour un "tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, Kit Walker, et à ne jamais me laisser tomber, parce que sinon je te tue de mes propres mains", déclara-t-elle en riant. 

— Je te le promets, Jude. Je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner et je te promets de tenir ma promesse. 

Elle l'embrassa encore, plus doucement cette fois.

— Alors tu peux prendre ça pour un oui. 

Il l'embrassa à son tour et les fit basculer dans le lit, leurs éclats de rire se répercutant contre les murs de la chambre. Et contre les parois de leur cœur.

oOo

Quelque part sur une route déserte, une petite fille en bleu ouvrit les yeux sur ses lunettes aux verres cassés, inconsciente de la mort qu'elle avait frôlée de si près. Inconsciente du chagrin et de la culpabilité qui alourdiraient pour toujours la conscience de celle qui était au volant de la voiture qui l'avait percutée. Inconsciente, encore, de la longue vie qui l'attendait. 

OoO

Quelque part dans le Massachusetts, une journaliste nommée Lana Winters fit son entrée dans le manoir de Briarcliff, inconsciente, elle aussi, de tout ce qui l'attendait, du tournant qu'était sur le point de prendre son existence. Inconsciente de tous les malheurs qui s'apprêtaient à s'abattre sur elle juste à cause d'une curiosité un peu trop grande. Et d'un entêtement sans bornes.

oOo

Mais, de tout cela, Judy Martin et Kit Walker n'en surent jamais rien, trop occupés à être heureux.

Et à s'aimer. 


End file.
